A Certain Otherworlder (Gamer Fic)
by ExecutionerofGods
Summary: An office worker who has a normal, uneventful life saves a child and dies. He transmigrates into another world, but what will he do once he finds out he's in Toaru? The Gamer Fic. No Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Ahh, finally I'm done with all that paperwork." I say with exhaustion as I stretch my arms.

The man in his twenties named, Luci Alexander had a normal, uneventful life.

He worked as a office worker and had a few hobbies, it was mostly comprised of watching anime and playing video games.

"I wonder if there's any good anime that has been released today." I mutter as I got up the chair and left the building.

While I was walking on the streets absentmindedly, a shout startled me and I turned around to find the source.

When I turned around, I saw some thug looking guy who had a bag of a woman.

He was running to a little girl of about seven years of age, with a knife in his hand.

"No!" I shout as I ran towards the girl and pushed her away with no hesitation, it was a heat of the moment kind of decision.

I didn't have time to move away as I got impaled by the serrated knife.

"Gah!" I shout in pain as I feel the pain registering in my brain.

The thug then runs away with the bag.

"Mister!" shouts the kid I saved worriedly towards me.

I drop to the ground and feel my blood coming out of my body.

"I don't... want... to die..." I say weakly as I felt my strength leaving my body.

'So this is how it ends, huh?' I thought at my final moments.

'I just wish that my life would have been more interesting.' I thought my final words in this life as I died and then there was darkness.

...

I was dead but I was still able to think, perhaps it was because I left my body.

My mind is still pretty fuzzy and I can't think all that clearly.

Suddenly, a voice called out to me.

 **Do you want to live another life?**

The voice sounded like it was a child and an adult, a man and a woman, it sounded good and evil, loud and soft, it was like a thousand people speaking together.

'Another... life?' I manage to think as I respond to the voice.

 **Do you want to live an interesting and eventful life?**

'That... would be... nice.' I thought slowly as my mind was still fuzzy, however, I was still able to understand the voice.

 **Very well, I shall grant you your wish.**

As the voice finished his sentence, I felt some sort of force affecting me and changing something within me.

 **You have been given The System, Congratulations, Player.**

That was the last thing I heard as I fell unconscious.

...

'Uhh.. What happened?' I think as I slowly wake up.

'That's right, I died but that's strange, I can still feel my body.' I question my situation as I try to wake up.

I rub my eyes open as I see my surroundings.

'I guess it was just a dream... no wait, this isn't my room!' I look around and try to see if I'm in a hospital room.

'There is no sign anywhere that I'm in the hospital and... what?' I thought in confusion as I see my body.

It was small, like that of a child, I also had long blonde hair nearly reaching to my waist.

"What the..." I say in confusion and my voice then sounded like it was that of a young girl.

As I entered the bathroom after trying to find it for a few seconds, I stare in shock and horror to what I saw.

In my reflection was... a little blonde girl.

"What the fuck!?" I shout in confusion and horror at my current situation.

Just then, a black box appeared in front of my face.

 **Hello! I'm sure you would like an explanation?**

"A-Ah yes."

 **Very well, What happened was that you died and transmigrated to another world.**

 **You have also attained The System, in your terms it will be like The Gamer.**

"The Gamer? Like the Manga?"

 **Yes.**

"Wow, that's just... wow." I say in shock and disbelief at what happened.

I breath in and out and calm down.

'Okay, I need to stay calm, no need to dwell in the past, besides my family were already gone so no one besides a few friends will miss me.' I thought logically as I try to compose myself.

"Okay then, if I may ask, why am I the one who attained these powers?"

 **Unfortunately, I do not know.**

"I see... Oh well, it doesn't really matter all that much. Now, what do I do?"

 **Right! Do you want to start the tutorial?**

"I guess? It would help me understand this 'System' as you call it."

 _A quest has been created!_

 **Tutorial**

 _Understand The System better!_

 _Rewards: Create ID skill, Escape ID skill, ?_

 **Firstly, think or say stats.**

"Stats." as I said that another black box appeared in front of me.

 **Title: Otherworlder**

 **Name: Luci Aurora**

 **Level: 1**

 **Race: Human**

 **Age: 7**

 **Gender: Female**

 **HP: 80/80**

 **MP: 1000/1000**

 **STR: 0.6**

 **DEX: 1.2**

 **VIT: 0.8**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 10**

 **CHA: 12**

 **LUK: 10**

 **Points: 5**

"Oh, it looks like my last name changed to Aurora, but why the hell are some of my stats that low?"

 **Actually, a single point equals to an average person's stats so you're stats are actually quite high for a seven year old.**

"Oh, that makes sense then, but why am I a girl?"

 **You did say you wanted an interesting life right?**

"... Fair enough."

 **Next, think or say skills.**

"Skills."

 **Player's Mind - Lvl MAX**

 _Allows the user to have a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effects._

 **Player's Body - Lvl MAX**

 _Grants the user a body that allows the user to have a body like that of a video game character. User cannot be hungry nor thirsty but can still eat or drink. Sleep is not required and user cannot have permanent damage._

 **Language Proficiency -**

 **English (Passive) - Lvl 30**

 **Japanese (Passive) - Lvl 30**

 _Allows the user to better understand different languages._

"Hm, so normal things like math and science aren't included. Is there any more besides this?"

 **Yes, The last one is Inventory.**

"Alright, Inventory." as I said that, another black box with several boxes appeared.

 **The Inventory can only fit in things as large as 1 cubic meters but it can fit in an object with any weight or mass.**

"Ohh, cool."

 **Tutorial has ended!**

 _A quest has been finished!_

 _Reward is put in the inventory_

 _You have gained Skill Create I.D, Escape I.D and Personal Reality!_

"Personal Reality? That seems kind of familiar..."

 **Of course! You are in To aru after all!**

That statement caught me by surprise as I didn't think that I would go into an anime.

"Well damn, I didn't expect that. Am I living in Academy City?" I say as I think about the pros and cons in going here.

 **Yes, you are. For now, you are classified as a Level 0 in the bank.**

"Well at least I don't have to go there as I am already living in it."

'Well, it's pretty much the same as my previous world and the people here aren't as apathetic to killing someone like in naruto or literally any other anime.'

'There are some powerful antagonist like Accelerator or that Alchemist dude... Maybe I should have read the manga or the light novel, who knows what kinda godly monster I would have to fight.'

"Well, whatever, all I have to do is to just get stronger." I say with determination.

"Well first things first." I put my hand in the air and like in The Gamer I use **Create I.** **D** to make an Empty I.D.

"Let's create the observe skill first." I say as I stare at an object intensely for a few seconds.

 _You have learned the skill Appraisal!_

 **Appraisal - Lvl 1**

 _Allows the user to view a person or an object's information._

"I wanted observe but this is basically the same so I guess it's fine." I say as I continue leveling Appraisal up until it reaches a good enough level.

 _ **Appraisal** 's level has increased by 1!_

 _ **Appraisal** 's level has increased by 1!_

 _ **Appraisal** 's level has increased by 1!_

 _ **Appraisal** 's level has increased by 1!_

"That should be good enough." I say as I raised Appraisal to level 5 after a few minutes.

"Next is... Mana Bolt." I say as I come up with the skills I've seen in the gamer.

I put my open palm in front of me and focus on releasing my mana.

'Build up the mana and concentrate the energy and... release.' I release my mana after building it up and concentrating it to a sphere. The attack made a crater in the wall.

 _You have learned the skill Mana Bolt!_

 **Mana Bolt Lvl - 1**

 _Releases a bolt of mana. B_ _y building up mana you can increase the density and energy damage of the attack!_ _100% of your INT in damage._

 _Cost: 10 mp_

 _Range: 10m_

 _Speed: 31 mph_

"Hm, then I'm going to change it's shape and turn it into an arrow." I create another mana bolt and change it's shape until it looks like an arrow.

 _You have learned the skill Mana Arrow!_

 **Mana Arrow - Lvl 1**

 _A mana construct that focuses more on piercing the enemies. 100% INT damage. 80% Piercing damage. 10x faster than mana bolt._

 _Cost: 5 mp_

 _Range: 20m_

 _Speed: 310 mph_

"Then compress it." I compress the mana arrow into the size of a pencil and changed it's shape to a bullet.

 _You have learned the skill Mana Bullet!_

 **Mana Bullet - Lv 1**

 _Increased penetration power and speed. 250% INT damage. 250% Piercing damage._ _8x faster than Mana Arrow_

Cost: 8 mp

Range: 150m

Speed: _2,480 mph_

"Then spin it." I spin the mana bullet to add more piercing damage.

 _You have learned the skill Spinning Mana Bullet!_

 **Spinning Mana Bullet - Lvl 1**

 _Increased penetration power and speed. 350% INT damage. 350% Piercing damage. 2x faster than Mana Bullet._

 _Cost: 10 mp_

 _Range: 300m_

 _Speed: 4,960 mph_

I launch the spinning mana bullet into a wall and watch as it leaves a basketball sized crater.

"That was quite.. good."

'If I can already do this much in the first day, then I might be able to hold my own.'

I thought as I then brought up the skill list and looked at personal reality.

 **Personal Reality - Lvl 1**

 _Allows you to distort reality and manipulate the laws of physics._

As I read the skill a black box appeared.

 _Would you like to select an affinity?_

"Ah, sure."

 _Current available affinities with current INT._

 _You can only choose one until Personal Reality reaches the next esper level._

 **Electricity** **Manipulation** _\- The Ability to manipulate electrons._

 **Thermal** **Manipulation** - _The Ability to manipulate temperature._

 **Telekinesis** _\- The Ability to manipulate matter/objects._

"Hmm... wait, can't you manipulate anything with telekinesis?" I question my ability.

 **Yes, but it needs to be at a more higher level. So picking the others would immediately let you have the specific ability.**

"Hm, then Thermal Manipulation, if I encounter mobs in the I.D, I can just spread fire and kill them all without even moving." I say as I choose Thermal Manipulation.

 _You have learned Thermal Manipulation!_

 **Thermal** **Manipulation - Lvl 1**

 _Allows you to manipulate temperature._

 _Cost: 5 mp (Varies)_

 _Range: 10m_

 ** _Personal_** _ **Reality** 's level has increased by 5!_

 **Personal Reality - Lvl 5**

 _Allows you to distort reality and manipulate the laws of physics._

 _Esper Level: Level 1_

I grin as I see my personal reality go up immediately.

"Time to grind!" I shout in determination as I got ready to become more stronger.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hello, Now I know it's kind of strange for the mc to get genderbent but it's needed for the plot (Actual Plot)** , **like going to tokiwadai and meeting misaka etc,etc (You can't really go there if you're not a girl).**

 **Don't worry there won't be any yaoi stuff, I'm not into that. There can be some yuri stuff though** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **.**

 **Also, I referenced some stuff about the skills in anand891996's To Aru Majutsu no Yogeh so I'm just saying that there.**


	2. Chapter 2: Path to Power

**Helloo, for those wondering, there will be NO YAOI! The MC is straight (Lesbian cause he's biologically female). So** **yeah.**

 **I'm also replacing % INT damage and % Damage to Energy damage or something like that.** **Also, Physical Damage is STR*DEX*10 and Energy Damage is INT*10.**

 **Now, I'm going to respond to some reviews.**

 **ThousandRealms: Thank you!**

 **Cole Bloodrose: Because you will lose the little guy?**

 **Bluejack222: Yes, I plan to make it to season 2 or 3 of Toaru Majutsu no Index.**

 **G0DLess: Thanks! Though I only did the genderbent cause I see him as a prick If he captures the waifus. Also yeah, I plan to make him have the ability** **to change genders or more like genderless.**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Path to Power_

 _Flashback_

 _I grin as I see my personal reality go up immediately._

 _"Time to grind!" I shout in determination as I got ready to become more stronger._

"Huff... Huff.." I keep running slower in exhaustion as I pushed my body to to the limits.

 _VIT has increased by 1!_

 _VIT has increased by 1!_

"Damn, my stat increase is slowing down the more I train." I complain as I view my stats.

 **Title: Otherworlder**

 **Name: Luci Aurora**

 **Level: 2**

 **Race: Human**

 **Age: 7**

 **Gender: Female**

 **HP: 1200/1200**

 **MP: 1000/1000**

 **STR: 8**

 **DEX: 14**

 **VIT: 12**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 10**

 **CHA: 12**

 **LUK: 10**

 **Points: 10**

I've gained a level from the exp points I got from training. I haven't gone to a I.D with enemies as I am not ready yet.

It's been a few hours since I trained and I got a pretty good amounts of level in my skills. I have also created the other skills Han jee han had in the manga.

 **Mana Bolt Lvl -** **40**

 _Releases a bolt of mana. B_ _y building up mana you can increase the density and energy damage of the attack!_

 _400 Energy Damage_

 _Cost: 10 mp_

 _Range: 50m_

 _Speed: 150 mph_

 **Spinning Mana Bolt Lvl - 22**

 _Releases a spinning bolt of mana._

 _800 Energy_ _Damage_

 _Cost: 10 mp_

 _Range: 80m_

 _Speed: 250 mph_

 **Mana Arrow - Lvl** **15**

 _A mana construct that focuses more on piercing the enemies. 10x faster than mana bolt._

 _500 Energy Damage_

 _150 Piercing Damage_

 _Cost: 5 mp_

 _Range: 150m_

 _Speed: 1500 mph_

 **Spinning Mana Arrow -** **Lvl 10**

 _A mana construct that focuses more on piercing the enemies. Adds piercing damage and speed via spinning. 2x faster than mana_ _arrow._

 _1000 Energy Damage_

 _350 Piercing Damage_

 _Cost: 5 mp_

 _Range: 350m_

 _Speed: 3000 mph_

 **Mana Bullet - Lv** **8**

 _Increased penetration power and spee_ d. _8x faster than Mana Arrow_.

 _800 Energy Damage_

 _2400 Piercing Damage_

 _Cost: 8 mp_

 _Range: 800m_

Speed: _12,000 mph_

 **Spinning Mana Bullet - Lvl** **6**

 _Increased penetration power and speed. 2x faster than Mana Bullet._

 _1400 Energy Damage_

 _3600 Piercing_ _Damage_

 _Cost: 10 mp_

 _Range: 1600m_

 _Speed: 24,000 mph_

 **Mana Shield - Lvl 18**

 _A construct of mana that blocks damage. Can concentrate shield on one location or surround the user in a sphere._ _Mana shield can automatically repair the damage if willed so._

 _Blocks 1800 damage_

 _Cost: 600 mp per minute_

 _Range: 5m_

My Thermal Manipulation and Personal Reality has also leveled up by a lot. I didn't hold back as the damage done in the I.D doesn't show up in the real world.

 **Thermal Manipulation - Lvl 20**

 _Allows you to manipulate temperature. The amount of control is determined by the skill level. Cost decreases as skill level goes up._

 _Cost: 3 mp (Varies)_

 _Range: 60m (Effects can extend more but user cannot control them)_

 **Personal Reality - Lvl 40**

 _Allows you to distort reality and manipulate the laws of physics. Is the measure of how strong your esper abilites are. Leveling the skill gets exponentially harder the higher the esper level._

 _Esper Level: Level 4_

'Oh that's right!' I thought in surprise and worry as I just thought of something that may bite me in the ass.

"Uh, Guide-san can people find out about my I.D or my power?" I question anxiously as I didn't think of it.

 **No, your I.D cannot be detected but can be entered. As for The System absolutely no one can see it or detect it.**

"Oh, thank god." I say with a relieved sigh, it would have sucked if enemies found out about me this soon. I wouldn't be able to defend myself if they were strong.

"Wait, what about hidden surveillances? Would it look like I disappeared or something?"

 **Yes.**

"... Well shit." I say as I sat on the ground and think about what do I do if I got asked by that guy in the test tube or something.

'Well, I can monitor the outside objects or people that enters my I.D thanks to my power so I don't have to be too paranoid but I guess I'll just bullshit my way and say that I travel to a different dimension or some bullshit.' I thought as I just put my worries aside.

Anyway, I haven't created any other skills that was related to STR or any other stat as I was focused on leveling up my current ones.

I got up the ground and got inside my apartment room. It seems like I don't have any parents or relatives so thanks for that.

I raise my hand in the air as I use Escape I.D to get back to the real world. I didn't really need to raise my hand but I like theatrics so I did so anyway.

I walk towards my bed as I am tired. Mentally not physically, Player's Body does some amazing things.

As I walked closer, I notice the dirt on my clothes and body.

"It seems like I need to take a bath... Wait, I'm a girl now, as weird as that is, so wouldn't that mean I will have my period!?"

 **No, with the Player's Body you won't have any periods.**

"Oh, thank god... but would I get breasts!?"

 **No, unless you want to that is.**

"Hell no, if anything I would want to change my gender. Anyway, can I even age?"

 **You can but you can disable it.**

"Well, I won't disable it since I don't want to look like a seven year old forever but it's good that I can retain a young age forever and not get old... Speaking of aging, can I die of old age?"

 **No.**

"For real... That's kinda cool." After finding out about the information I learned. I removed my clothes and went to the bathroom.

I stopped once as I once again looked at the mirror.

"This kinda makes me feel like a lolicon... nah, it's my body so whatever." I shrugged and went on to take a bath. During my bath time I got a realization.

"... Where is my school?" I question to myself as I realize I have no idea about the previous host of this body's life... Speaking of host.

"What happened to the girl that was in the body I'm in?"

 **Nothing, she died in her sleep because of a heart attack. You were able to attain your body because of that. Your first name being the same is a coincidence.**

 **Also she died of natural causes so you don't have to worry.**

"Thank god." I say relieved as I didn't want anyone innocent to have died because of me. Well, getting back to topic, I still have no idea what school I'm supposed to go to.

'Might as well ask.'

"Guide-san, can you tell me what school I attend in?"

 **Sure, Just think or say minimap and the locations are there.**

"Thank you, Guide-san." I give my sincere thanks as I opened up my minimap.

The minimap showed me dots and buildings with labels on it. It also showed me the relevant places to me like the location of my house and school.

I tried to zoom in the school I go to, to find out my classroom and all that. To my relief it worked and showed me my classroom.

"Thank god, I thought I would have to come up with some bullshit like amnesia or something." I say as I grabbed what looked to be my phone amd opened it.

I looked at the date and was relieved to find out it was sunday though I was mildly annoyed that I still had classes tomorrow.

"Hm... I can just skip grades, I don't really want to waste time on things I already know... Speaking of schools how old is misaka?"

I didn't really bother remembering the dates as I didn't really care all that much before.

 **13, just so you know she is already in middle school and there is only a year left til the Level Upper incident.**

"The what?"

 **It's basically the start of the Railgun anime.**

"Oh, right... Wait only a year!?" I shout in surprise at the revelation.

'Holy fuck, I only have a year left. I was planning on going to Tokiwadai to meet misaka and go beat up accelerator, because the asshole killed 10,000 people, but I guess I can't do that... unless I'm a super genius/super esper and go talk to test tube guy and act like I'm a badass with some bullshits and have myself transfer there even though I'm seven...' I thought as I tried to come up with a solution.

"That's interesting." I grin as I imagine a seven year old beating the hell out of people. Though I might create a skill to make myself older. My physical reach would be short if I didn't.

"Welp, I'm gonna get to that but firstly..." I turned off the shower and put some clothes on. I got out of the bathroom amd went to my bed to sleep.

I got myself comfortable with the bed and closed my eyes to sleep.

* * *

I woke up as the alarm rang and rang. It was good that the previous host already had an alarm. I turned the alarm off and got up the bed.

I then went to the bathroom to take a bath. Once I finished, I realized something.

"I have to wear panties... fuck." I say with an annoyed sigh and put on my clothes and brought the backpack that I found in the room.

'I feel like scum wearing a children's underwear...'

I walked outside as I went to School District 13 to my school.

After several minutes, I arrived on my school. I searched for my classroom by using my minimap and was also thankful that it showed me my seat.

I opened the door and sat down on my seat.

"Luci-chan!" I looked towards the sound and saw 2 girls walking towards me.

"Look at this! I got a limited edition gekota!" said the girl happily as she showed me a keychain.

"Hmph, it's nothing special." said the other girl, clearly jealous over it.

"...Okay." I say with a blank face.

Before the girls could question my response, the teacher came in.

"Settle down class and go back to your seats." said the teacher as she started the lesson.

While it was the middle of math. I was really annoyed that I waste training time in learning things I already know. The only thing I was paying attention to was the lesson about espers.

'I'm gonna read a ton once I get home.'

The day ended and I ran home as I didn't want to play with kids.

Once I entered my room, I opened my computer and searched about espers.

"Well, might as well learn everything I can."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hmm, I decided to make him have only a year of preparation as he would be too op if he had more time. Also, I will make him have the ability to be older or change his gender. Anyway, you guys can put some reviews to improve the story. Also, you don't have to worry about the plot, It's all according to keikaku.**


	3. Chapter 3: Act

**Sorry for the late chapter! I had to review for my exams and some more stuff about school. I'm going to answer some reviews first, before I go into the chapter.**

 **Lin Faz: More chapters or new fics?**

 **ThousandRealms: Yes, the mc called him the test tube guy because he doesn't remember his name clearly.**

 **Guest: Well, he's the gamer so he can do pretty much anything with the right conditions. Also player's body removes the load that happens to magicians like what happened to tsuchimikado or vice-versa.**

 **akasuna123: No, he was a magician before an esper, besides player's body removes the load that happens when espers use magic. Plus esper power is just a different format of manipulation of the laws of physics.**

 **Guest: Yes, I know. The MC just doesn't know the difference, for him there's only comics and manga. Manhwa is more manga-like than comics so he calls it that.**

 **Now, let's get to that chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Act

"Well, that was interesting." I say as I read everything that was accessible to the computer.

It seems that esper abilities require a lot of calculations to be able to fully utilize it's maximum power or gain more control.

When I was training, I was able to create or manipulate the temperature or heat without doing any calculations. I more of 'imagined' the process instead of doing the calculations. So, it seems like I was doing it subconsciously or something.

It would explain why I couldn't control the temperature properly or say, create a tornado of fire or something like that without the flame needing more mp.

I also asked guide-san why I needed mp for my personal reality instead of being mentally exhausted or something. Guide-san said something complicated but it was more less, about generating the field that uses mp. In other words, more mp the stronger and wider the power of the personal reality is.

Due to this, It was possible to, say, need 0 mp to use personal reality in a certain radius. I could also expand my range if I put in more mana or make it stronger.

I can also eiter create heat or cold or take it away. This means that I can take away an object's heat and make it cold though I can't do the other way around.

While I was searching around and seeing the titles of the level 5's, I also wanted a cool one.

"Hm, if I became a level 5 then what would my title, or rather my ability name be.. Something like The Inferno or.. Thermos?"

"... Yeah, whatever. I suck at names anyway."

I finish my monologue and got to my next objective, namely speaking with test tube guy, was it something like Aster? Alaser? whatever probably isn't that important as I'm going to see him anyway.

I have two reasons for meeting him. One, is that I want to skip grades as I do not like playing with children as I want to talk to people my age, or rather my previous age, or someone that is at least a teenager. Two, I want to meet the 'characters', though they are real as of now. I pretty much just want to meet them for the fun of it.

So yeah, it may not seem like a good idea to meet someone who is probably an enemy just for speaking grades and just to meet someone I just saw in a show. But I did say I wanted a more interesting life, so why not?

I got up the bed and went outside to go to the windowless building.

'Guide-san, what is test tube guy's name?'

 **Aleister Crowley**

"Oh, I thought it was laser cowley."

After a couple of minutes going to school district 7, I finally I arrive in the windowless building.

"It's like a spaceship or something." I comment as I walk towards the building.

Well, I suppose he has already been informed of my presence outside as it was shown that he has many surveillances in the anime.

Considering, I have no clue as to how to enter. I'm just going to shout loudly.

"HEYYYY ALEISTER! OPEN A DOOR OR SOMETHING!" I shout loud enough that it would shatter an eardrum.

...

'...How long does he intend to make me wait?' I thought impatiently and a little anxious that i screwed up or something.

After a few more seconds, a girl appears out of nowhere.

"He has asked me to guide you inside." said the girl as she walks near me.

'Oh, so she's a teleporter?' The girl touches my shoulder as she teleports us to Aleister.

/

 _A few minutes ago_

Aleister was slightly confused as he views a little girl who was shouting outside. How did she know who he is? How did she even know that he even existed?

From what he gathered, she was supposed to be a normal esper who went through the program. She is also too young to be a spy from the magic side.

'This is unexpected... no matter, I will asses the situation and make a plan.'

/

 _Present_

I see the room and wonder at the sight. I then look towards the man I intended to meet.

"Hi." I say with a wave of my hand.

"So, tell me, why do you know of me?" asks Aleister with narrowed eyes.

"I just do." I answer back dismissively.

".. Very well, why have you come here then?"

"Hm.. Elementary school is boring so I want to skip grades. Could you help me with that?"

"And why would I do that?" asks Aleister as he tries to think why would someone go to him like this just for skipping grades?

"Because, I am basically a level 5 and I would owe you one."

"Do you have proof that you're a level 5? It is recorded in the bank that you are a level 0 and how would your help benefit me?" says Aleister, though he already suspected there was a change in the girl as she was seen by surveillances to disappear mysteriously.

"Well, here." I raise my palm and concentrate on creating a really hot fireball.

The ball turns into plasma and goes even hotter. By putting more mana, it goes beyond the temperature of the sun's surface, reaching 25,000 kelvin.

I dissipate the ball of plasma as I look at Aleister and continue

"I reached this level in two days, surely my help would be needed?" I question as I think about the invasions of magicians.

"I am also a magician." I say as I create a mana bolt in my hand and dissipate it after a few seconds.

".. Hm, well I do see the benefits, so I would allow you to skip to middle school. though I do advice that you keep your word."

"Thank you!" I shout as I am glad that that went well. It's kind of hard not to feel anxious as I might have been fucked.

"Also, it would be an unfavorable idea if you do something that is stupid." says Aleister threateningly.

"Ah, I won't anything like that, so could you send a teleporter to send me outside?"

As I said that, a teleporter appease and puts a hand on my shoulder.

'Well, that was fast.' I thought as I get teleported outside the building.

/

...

'A magician-esper hybrid... she seems to be able to use magic without getting damaged. While Imagine breaker is enough, it would be of help if she aided in dire times.' Thought Aleister as he puzzles the little girls true identity.

'.. If she truly reached that level of power in two days time, what would happen in a few years?' thoughts Aleister as he thinks whether or not it is possible for her to reach level 6 without artificial means.

'No matter, even thought it is a little unexpected, she is just a pawn to reach my goals. Though, her existence proves to be interesting.' thoughts Aleister as he grins in interest.

/

...

I walk towards my apartment as I contemplate my abilities.

'I need a better power source, perhaps gathering power from the surroundings? Something like matter or something. Perhaps I could find a way to transform matter into pure energy.' I snap out of my thoughts as I arrive at the door.

'Oh well, let's get to that after sleeping. Talking with a possible boss character is nerve wracking.' I thought as I enter through the door.

* * *

 **Well, I'll try to post the next chapter sooner, so yeah.**


	4. Chapter 4: Legendary Quest

**Well, I'm back with another chapter! After like... 2 weeks. The reason for the long update is because my internet didn't work**.

 **It was fixed after a few days but it was so slow that I became lazy to write this. Though the internet became more faster on Thursday but I was still lazy so I didn't write another one immediately. So yeah.**

 **Well, before I go to the chapter, I will answer some reviews.**

 **SlothfulKing: Thank you for that compliment!**

 **evo123457: What? No, he wasn't in a hospital room. He was trying to see if he was in one because he got stabbed.**

 **evo123457: I think that a seven year old skipping that much grades is pretty far fetched though even if it's not It'll take a long time which could be used for more productive stuff.**

 **BIackForest: Tunnel syndrome? The hell is that? Also, you'll see the reason why he wanted to meet with Aleister. He has 10 WIS so he's not stupid (Maybe).**

 **Guest: Yes, you did. Though I have more content to write if he's genderbent. You'll see why.**

 **Guest: What is tunnel syndrome? I searched it in google and all I saw was Carpal Tunnel Syndrome which is the compression of the median nerve.**

 **Swiftworlfbeta: Nah, he has planned it, you'll see why.**

 **nainale: Yes, I am doing that.**

 **Ill: Yes, I knew that. I'm pretty good at science (maybe).**

 **Well, anyway. For those complaining about the mc revealing his existence and knowledge to Aleister, there's a reason why and I'm going to explain it in the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Legendary Quest

I wake up with a yawn as I rub my eyes. Only feeling light headed for a few seconds.

'Hm, yesterday was a success. I didn't stutter and had a mask of confidence. Though I had a another mask to manipulate Aleister. Hopefully that bears fruit.' I thought about yesterday as I stand up and got out of bed.

I stretch my arms thought it wasn't really needed. I then enter the bathroom to brush my teeth.

My body can't have bacteria due to Player's body but being clean is still better.

The plan was essentially, meeting Aleister and acting like some big shot. Though I made that seem a little fake and had a mask of nervousness that I faked.

I did this to make Aleister think that I was just someone that didn't know what he was actually doing and to make him underestimate me.

Though he might make a plan just in case I was actually a threat. But with my CHA and LUK and Guide-san also telling me that my Act succeeded. I'm pretty sure that he will underestimate me, even if a little bit.

Also the fact that I want to do something more productive, like being friends with main characters. Being in elementary wouldn't make that happen and even if I tried to skip schools normally like having good grades or stuff like that. It'll take too long and it's not guaranteed to happen.

Plus, I can request stuff from Aleister and having connections from above is useful. Surely, he would grant a prefect magician-esper hybrid some privileges.

As I was brushing my teeth, I had a thought.

'Speaking of, what should my main goal be? Maybe something like becoming a god or becoming the strongest? I don't really want to have no goals aside from having fun.' As I was thinking about my goals. Two quest window appears.

 _A quest has been created!_

 **Godhood (Legendary)**

 _Become a god! Either through a scientific or magical way or you can do both!_

 _Paths:_

 _\- Awaken and Become a level 6_

 _\- Become a Magic God_

 _Rewards: ?, ?, Legendary Title, ?, ?, ?, ? , ?_

 _A multi quest has been created!_

 **The Strongest (Legendary)**

 _Become the strongest! Prove it by defeating the strongest beings in the verse!_

 _\- Defeat all of the Level 5's_

 _Reward per Level 5 defeated: ? EXP, ?, Skill, $100,000,000, Perks (Rewards are different with each Level 5)_

 _Rewards: Massive EXP, $10,000,000,000, Perks, Unique Title, ?, ?, Skills_

 _\- Defeat God's Right Seat_

 _Reward per Member defeated: EXP, ?, ?, ?, Skills (Rewards are different with each member)_

 _Rewards: ?, ?, Massive EXP, Unique Title, ?, ?, ?_

 _\- Defeat GREMLIN_

 _Reward per Member defeated: EXP, ?, ?, Skills (Rewards are different with each member)_

 _Rewards: Massive EXP, Unique Title, ?, ?, ?, Gungnir (Legendary), Skills_

 _\- Defeat GREMLIN (True)_

 _Reward per Member defeated: EXP, Skills, ?, ?_

 _Rewards: ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, Skills, Quest Continuation_

'Nani!?' I spit my water that I had in my mouth in shock and surprise at the two quests that showed up.

'Holy shit. I did not expect that to happen. And what is with those question marks!? Plus the legendary thing..' I shake my head to clear my thoughts as I ask my very helpful friend.

'Guide-san, what are the orders of quests?'

 **It is in the order:**

 **Ultimate**

 **Legendary**

 **Unique**

 **Rare**

 **Common or Normal quests**

'There's even an ultimate!? What kinda quests are those!?'

...

"You know what... I'm not even gonna ask... I don't think my sanity could survive it." I say with a sigh as I finish brushing my teeth and got out of the bathroom.

'.. Though the only ones I recognize was the level 5's and God's Right seat. Though I only remember latter vaguely.' As I was reaching for the closet, I sigh.

'This might be bad...'

* * *

After opening the closet. I stopped mid-way in getting my clothes.

'Do I still have to go to my school or...?' I find my phone and plan to call Aleister but stop as I thought of something.

"I don't have his number..." I frown and just put on my uniform. As I was doing that. The phone rang.

'Who?' I answer the phone call as checking number is pointless as I don't know if it's this body's previous owner's acquaintance considering I don't know their numbers.

"Hello, it's Aleister. I'm sure you would like to know if you're still going to attend your current school."

"Oh! How did you get my number?" I shout in surprise though I already have some idea on how he did it.

"I have my ways."

"Hm, well. I would like to know if I'm still going to attend elementary though I don't really want to. It's quite boring and I've already read up to the advanced stuff."

"Well, you still need to attend today. Someone there will escort you to a place where your ability and level will be recorded."

"Hm.. Well, okay. By the way, can I change my information. I don't want certain people seeing it and trying to kidnap me because I became this strong really fast." I said more than asked.

"That is fine, farewell." The call hangs up and I put my phone in my pocket.

I check the calendar as I was putting my clothes on.

'Guide-san said it was a year before the start if the series happened. It was around July 16 that day. So around July 16th is when the series start...'

I think around my time to train and school time.

'Well, I can't train much when I attend school so I'm just going to deduct it from my training time. I don't really want to train like a no-lifer. So that leaves around 10 months or so.' I thought while noting the fact that 10 months is a lot of time. Becoming a Level 5 could be achieved in less than half that time.

Though I am technically already a Level 5, if I put in MP in my Personal Reality. Which enhances my AIM Diffusion Field dozens of times. Not needing to put in MP would be better though, but the needed INT is around 1000, to be a level 5 with absolutely no MP consumption.

'Well, whatever, my INT turned into 35 yesterday because of reading a lot so I guess it will be easy to level it up.' I thought nonchalantly as I finish my preparation and went outside my apartment room.

* * *

As I arrive at the school, I see some guy in black clothes. Seeing his background with Appraisal, I conclude that he was the one who was sent by Aleister.

As I was approaching, he notices me and got closer.

"You are one who I'll escort?"

"Yeah. Lead the way." The guy gives a sign that can be translated as "follow me." and walks away from the school into a different district.

...

After a couple of minutes, we arrive in a research facility where there were scientists waiting.

'Well, let's get this over with.' I thought as I enter the facility.

* * *

 _-A few hours later-_

I arrive at my apartment room as I enter through the door.

The results, was that I was deemed as a Level 5. Though I did exhaust myself by a lot with the amount of MP I used. The results were good enough to be considered a level 5, though barely.

I was pretty annoyed that even though I made a god damned _mini sun_ , it was still 'barely' good enough. I gained a lot of skills with the amount of work I did.

I did say that I could improve really fast and I will come back so that my ranking wouldn't be the 8th.

Also, I applied for Tokiwadai Middle School and that I would wait until April 28th (which is the start of the school) until I start classes.

Why am I applying for Tokiwadai? Well,that is so that I could meet the main characters. Misaka and that teleporter girl.

Basically, It would be very interesting.

Also, I didn't like being viewed as too young though and stuff, so I asked Aleister to change my information. It wasn't really much of a change as it was just creating a new profile.

My stats got some additions because of this.

 **Title: Otherworlder**

 **Name: Luci Aurora/Chloe Aurora (Alias)**

 **Level: 2**

 **Race: Human**

 **Age: 7/10** **(Alias)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **HP: 1200/1200**

 **MP: 3500/3500**

 **STR: 8**

 **DEX: 14**

 **VIT: 12**

 **INT: 35**

 **WIS: 10**

 **CHA: 12**

 **LUK: 10**

 **Points: 10**

As you can see, I changed my first name to Chloe and my age to 10. Luci is a pretty uncommon and I don't want to take chances.

Though I changed my information, I still look like a seven year old. So I'll have to find a way to change that.

I walk towards my bed and sit on it. I then think about what I was going to do in the future.

'1) Train a lot in 10 months. 2) Go to tokiwadai and meet the main characters. 3) ... Hm, I guess meeting the actual main character. Which is Kamijou Touma, and I guess that's it?' I finish unsurely so I find a notebook to write my future plans.

After a couple of minutes in thinking and some more writing. I finish what I wanted to do in the notebook.

 _1) Train a Lot in 10 months._

 _2) Attain more esper powers and learn more on magic._

 _3) Go to tokiwadai_

 _4) Meet Kamijou Touma_

 _5) Defeat any Level 5 for the quest_

 _6) Prepare myself for future events._

"Well, I guess this should be enough." I put my notebook in my inventory and stood up.

'For now, more training.' I thought as I raise my hand and use the skill **Create I.** **D** to create a zombie dungeon.

'This will be a though ten months...'

* * *

 **Alright! Now, the next chapter will be a timeskip. There would be no Training Arc or something like that because I suck at those. You would see how bad I write Training Arcs if you read my other fic, A Certain Reincarnated Gamer.**

 **Also, you guys can write some suggestions about the esper powers the mc would have. I'm thinking Transmutation (For versatility), Spatial Manipulation (For dodging) and Psychokinesis (For attacks). But what do you guys think?**


	5. Chapter 5: Tokiwadai

_**Okay, new chapter! Now, firstly I'm going to answer some reviews.**_

 _ **ThousandRealms: Thank you for the continued support! :)**_

 _ **Absque ZerO: Well, personal reality is a skill and The System is a op plot device so yeah. It just works lol. Also, I won't give him op powers (maybe).**_

 _ **Guest: He's not really op though? The most he could do last chapter was throw a 15,000C fireball. Not really impressive to me. And I said defeat not kill. It wouldn't be a big deal for a Level 5 to lose one fight you know.**_

 _ **TheEndless: I'll try to do that. But having a shitty keyboard is shitty.**_

 _ **DivineBlade: Thank you!**_

 _ **Guest: No.. Almighty powers are bull so no.**_

 _ **Random review: No no, I won't do the ultimate mary stu route. because that is just bad writing. I'm not** **that** **bad (I think). Plus he's not really op. It just seems like it because he became powerful really fast but that isn't the case. He had to put a lot of mana for his personal reality before. And that was just creating a fireball, not a really efficient attack.**_

 _ **Also, I mentioned that he would be able to change his gender because I mean, who doesn't want to get his d*ck back? If it were me, I'll try to find a way to get it back. And yeah! Thanks for your review!**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Tokiwadai

"Yawn." I yawn as I wake up, seeing a notification that my HP and MP are full. As well as having removed ailments.

It was a few hours before my first day of school at Tokiwadai Middle School started. I wanted to feel refreshed, so I slept.

I got up the bed and headed towards the bathroom to take a bath. I would be relocating to another dormitory so this would be my last bath at this apartment.

I open the door as I remove my clothes to take a bath. I then go inside the bathroom and take a look at myself using the mirror.

I looked like an elementary student. Having blonde hair and blue eyes. I stood at around 5 feet. Quite short, actually.

The most noticeable feature was the huge scar at my chest. I wanted something that I could see to remember my hardships in the dungeon... Totally not because it just looked cool or anything.

I turn on the shower. I then feel warm water pouring on my body. As my body cleans myself in autopilot, I think about the past ten months and my strength.

Grinding levels was actually harder than I thought. It seems that, the harder the opponent you face. The more EXP is gives.

It means that, if I became strong enough. Mobs like zombies or ogres would give barely any EXP.

However, leveling up would be more easier if you risk your life practically every time. So that your level increases, you have to face opponents dozens of times stronger than you.

This doesn't mean that weaker opponents can't give you any EXP though. It still does but you need to kill a lot more.

Then, my [Thermal Manipulation] also upgraded after reaching max level. It's just now named [Super Thermal Manipulation] though.

I did have to use one affinity point so I could upgrade it. I didn't really want people to be suspicious of me so I used my remaining points to upgrade my current one.

Yes, I can upgrade my affinity. Which is what I said. Though since I spent it to upgrade my current one. I'll have to wait until I reach Level 6 to get another affinity point.

Hm.. Well, in regards to my base stats. I'm pretty durable and strong too. I could probably survive getting hit by a weak nuke in the face. I gained Heat Nullification thanks to my [Personal Reality] so even being exposed to temperatures the same as the core of the sun wouldn't do me any damage. I'm not sure about the radiation though but I'm pretty sure I could take the force of the blast without dying.

I'm also quite fast as well. While I can't move as fast as lightning without using speed enhancing skills. I'm still fast enough to outrun a railgun. My Danger Sense also helps at avoiding fast attacks. Like lightning.

All in all, I'm pretty sure I could beat #5, #4 and #3. Oh yeah, I also became the #3 Level 5 last month. I tried using something like Ryujin Jakka from Bleach and it went better than I expected.

The fire sword was hotter than the Yamamoto's shikai. But it wasn't as hot as Zanka No Tachi.

I also tried doing something like Hyorinmaru. It worked and it allowed me to fly.

[Super Thermal Manipulation] is basically an upgraded form of [Thermal Manipulation] so I could even take all of an object's heat away. Making it have the temperature of 0 Kelvin. Absolute Zero.

And so my abilities allowed me to become the number 3. Replacing Railgun as the third.

'Heheh, I'm pretty strong.' I thought smugly as I compare my previous life to my current life.

'Man, this is still pretty unbelievable... I guess my good deed paid off?' I thought back at the time I protected a child. Which lead to my death.

'Well, hopefully the next time I protect someone. I don't die in the process.' I grab a towel and use it to dry myself.

I exit out of the bathroom as I went towards my closet and opened it. I grabbed my new uniform and just looked at it.

'Hm... It looks fine but.. the skirt is too short. I guess I'll wear shorts underneath.' Wearing girl's clothes didn't really bother me anymore. Ten months is a lot of time to help me adapt to my new life.

It didn't mean that I now have a girly personality though. I'm still the same as my previous life. Aside from maybe being more smug, carefree and childish.

'I kind of miss my d*ck. I can't even fap anymore...' I thought sadly at being unable to have a b*ner. But my libido was the same as that of a child's now. So, I still wouldn't be able to fap even if I had my d*ck back.

I put in my uniform at my inventory and then equipped it. Making it fit comfortably.

'Well, I'm gonna head to school now.'

* * *

"So this is Tokiwadai." I look at the school and at the students.

I yawn, this time because of boredom. Thinking about the the Level 5s, I thought of something.

'What if I make a group.. Like the Phantom Troupe or the Akatsuki... Yes, that's a good idea!' My mood brightens up as I thought about my soon-to-be organization.

My body walks inside the gates as I think about my new organization's names and members.

 _Some time later..._

I then arrive at an indoor gymnasium where all of the new Tokiwadai students were sitting on chairs. I sat on a chair at the back as I didn't really give a shit about the opening ceremony.

The principal goes in the stage and talks about something. It was boring so I tuned it all out.

 _Some time later..._

After the long ass speech was over. I headed to my designated classroom. It seems that I ended up in class A. Which was the one the teleporter was at.

'Teleportation... That's a useful ability! I'm gonna recruit her too.' I went inside my class as I sat on my chair. I take look at my other classmates as I use [Appraisal].

"Weak..." I say with a slightly disappointed sigh. The only thing high in their stats was their INT and WIS. Everything else is average.

'Though I suppose it's because I'm too strong... Nah, even Deathstroke who has no powers can kill them easily. So, I guess it's just because they're weak.' I thought back to some characters in Marvel and DC. Thinking about their strength and skills.

'Maybe I should make a super soldier army... Nah, too much work.' I dismissed the sudden idea to make an army and conquer the world. That would just be a hassle and I'm too lazy.

As I was thinking about stuff. A certain teleporter heard what I said.

* * *

 _Kuroko Shirai's POV:_

As I enter the classroom, I was greeted by some students who I met earlier.

"Ah, you're Shirai Kuroko-san right?" A girl with long black hair asked.

"Yes, and you are...?" I question, not knowing her name.

"I'm Awatsuki Maaya, and this is Wannai Kinuho." she said as she gestured at the girl with short brown hair beside her.

"I hope that we'll be able to enjoy each other's company, Shirai-san." said Awatsuki-san as she smiled.

"Pleased to meet you." Kuroko didn't really feel enthusiastic about it at all.

As Awatsuki-san and Wannai-san continued to talk about a lot stuff, particularly the 'perfect ladies', I exited the conversation as it seemed like it wouldn't end soon.

I was just heading to my chair when I heard someone.

"Weak..." I turned my head towards the sound, I then saw a blonde girl. Looking like an elementary schooler.

'Weak? Is she talking about their level? But how does she know?' I thought in confusion. I then dismiss it as I thought about.

'Hmph, I bet she's just self-centered and pompous like all the other students here, immediately saying they're weak. She's probably a level 4 to be that confident or she's probably as sheltered like a little princess with her looks.' I sat on my chair with a silent huff. Though, I guess if she were as old as an element art schooler it wouldn't be as bad. But, she probably just looks young.

XXX

* * *

The teacher arrived and went on about school rules and blah blah blah. I didn't really listen as I already read about it all. With my INT, a single glance is enough to completely memorize all the rules and stuff.

Not that I give a shit about the rules. I could just have Aleister to bail me out... Huh, I think I'm depending on Aleister a lot.

I make him give me money and some privilleges. In exchange for using my powers for scientific study. But I don't really do much of that. So, is he planning something...?

Maybe I should put more points into WIS or maybe create a skill for investigation. Be like Conan or Sherlock Holmes or something. It'd be useful.

School was over so I was walking towards my new dormitory outside the school garden. My stuff was already transferred earlier so I could just head there.

XXX

As I was planning to go inside the dormitory, I see the 4th level 5. Misaka Mikoto.

'Oh right, we're at the same dorm.' I thought happily as I didn't have to spend much time walking to recruit her in my soon-to-be organization.

As I was heading towards my room. I notice that misaka went inside the room just next to mine.

'Huh, would you look at that. I didn't even plan to be next to her room. I guess the 100 points I put in LUK paid off.' I step towards my door. I thought about something as I pushed the door open.

'This kind of reminds me of hentai for some weird reason... Now that I think about it, I did read hentai for Toaru...' As I thought about the various hentai and doujinshi, I felt heat coming up to my cheeks as my heart skipped a beat for a split second.

'Man, I really want to get my d*ck back...' I thought with a sigh as I couldn't do any fapping. And doing it as a girl will hurt my pride. I don't want to put a dildo in anytime soon or ever.

XXX

I look around my room as I inspect the furniture and atmosphere.

'Not bad but it could still be better.' I then place my stuff around the room. I had no roomate so I could anything I want.

 _Some time later..._

'Much better.' The room had a lot more stuff in it now. The desk had a computer in it and the bookshelves had a lot of manga.

"Now then." I bring out a blueprint paper as I planned to construct my new organization.

After a couple of mimutes of thinking eariler, I came up with a name fitting for the purpose of the organization.

The demons who punish the unjust and evil.

ONI.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **And done! Now, if your gonna say. She's like, really op! No, not really.**_ _ **Someone like Acqua is stronger.**_

 _ **I'm also going to change type of skills**_

 _ **Normal Skill - Skills like heavy hit**_

 _ **Extra Skill - Skills like [Thermal Manipulation]. Extra skills will have brackets.**_

 _ **Unique Skill - Skills like ~Ars Magna~ Unique skills will have ~**_

 _ **And here's the stat sheet and skills.**_

 **Title: Inferno (Ability name as a level 5, Increased REP to Espers and boost to Esper-related skills)**

 **Name: Luci Aurora/Chloe Aurora (Alias)**

 **Level: 108**

 **Race: Human**

 **Age: 8/10** **(Alias)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **HP: 800,000/800,000**

 **MP: 250,000/250,000**

 **STR:** **1,800**

 **DEX:** **2,040**

 **VIT: 8,000**

 **INT: 2,500**

 **WIS: 600**

 **CHA:** **40**

 **LUK: 120**

 **Points: 26,500**

 **New** **Skills:**

[Super Thermal Manipulation] - Lvl 10 - An upgraded form of [Thermal Manipulation].

Phantom Blade - Lvl 80 - A super dense and thin blade made of energy.

Flash Step - Lvl Max - Increases DEX for a short burst by 10x.

Kaioken (Renamed) - Lvl 60 - Can multiply stats by adding energy/mp into the body. Decreases HP the longer the usage. 2x - 20x multiplier.

Reinforcement - Lvl Max - Reinforce a body part or your entire body. Increase stats up to 5x.

Alteration - Lvl Max - Change a structure's information like it's shape, color and various other stuff.

[Thermal Resistance] - Lvl 80 - Can allow the user to nullify or reduce the damage or change in temperature.

[Mana Manipulation] - Lvl Max - User can fully utilize mana to turn it into various forms of energy, constructs or attacks.

[Magic Manipulation] - Lvl Max - User can now fully create spells out of the five elements.

Danger Sense - Lvl 70 - User can sense incoming danger like a spider sense.

Instinct - Lvl Max - Allows the user to react to dangerous situations better.

Telekinesis - Lvl Max - By reaching 200 INT, you can now control objects with your mind.

[Martial Arts] - Lvl 50 - Increase physical damage and stats while using this skill.

Swordsmanship - Lvl 80 - Mastery of the sword is at the advanced level. Increase in damage and stats while using this skill.


End file.
